


War of Hearts

by Nephalem_Witch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, Bullying, Fluff, Gay, Home Invasion, Jock/Nerd, M/M, Makeouts, Mpreg, Outing, Possible smut, Twins, outcast, threatening phone calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephalem_Witch/pseuds/Nephalem_Witch
Summary: Lance Chace is a shy, nerdy, outcast freshman at Lake View High. He's on the debate team. He's in glee club. He is also in the academic decathlon. He is bullied by several popular kids. He doesn't fit in any of the cliques that well. Plus, he's gay, but still in the closet.Jake A. Wulfric is the Captain of the Soccer, Football, Baseball, and Cross Country teams. He is also a sophomore. He's wanted by all the girls and envied by all the guys. He's a straight-A student. High school is kind of his kingdom.What happens when these two have a run in? Jake has never seen this kid before and is suddenly interested. Lance is worried cause he knows who Jake is and doesn't want to be bullied. Neither of them knew it then, but this one minuscule event changed both of their lives... forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance's POV

Okay, so Christmas break is over. Now, it's time to go back to that hellhole they call 'High School'. I'm classified as many things by the world around me, but to me, I am classified as an outcast. I'm shy and have no friends and no social life, so I am used to being ignored by my fellow students at Lake View High School. I sing, read, write, and a bunch of other things, but I am not an athlete and I do not hang out with anyone who shares the same interests as me. Actually, I don't hang out with anyone. I have been bullied a lot for being a nerd and for being in the glee club and all that. Although, there is one thing about me that no one knows and I'm not bullied for it. I'm gay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to my alarm, which goes off at 5:30 every weekday morning and blares Katy Perry's Firework repeatedly until I shut it off. I got out of bed, grabbed a towel out of the linen closet, and then went into the bathroom to get in the shower. I just let the warm water run all over my body. I ran my fingers through my hair several times. When I got out, I brushed my teeth then I shaved my face. I went back to my room to get dressed. I threw on my thermal shirt, skinny jeans, and jean jacket with a hood from American Eagle, and my galaxy high tops (converses). I quiffed up my hair, grabbed my Bluetooth beats, phone, and messenger bag, and then I headed downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast.

When I walked in, my mom was at the stove cooking eggs and bacon. "Morning, bud. Did you take your medicine?" my mom asked when she saw me. "I'm about to," I replied, heading to the medicine cabinet to grab my meds. As soon as I grabbed the small bottle of blue and orange pills, I headed back into the kitchen and sat down at the bar. I looked my mom straight in the eye, popped one of the pills into my mouth, and washed it down with a sip of tea, all without breaking eye contact or blinking.

I take Vyvanse medication for my ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder). If I don't take it every morning like I'm supposed to, I'll be really hyper, really hungry, and really annoying all day. Plus I won't be able to focus. I also take the highest dosage which is 70 milligrams. I'm also OCD, BiPolar, and Autistic. I have a form of Autism called Asperger's Syndrome. It affects me really badly. Some symptoms are Behavioral) aggression, compulsive behavior, fidgeting, impulsivity, repetitive movements, social isolation, or persistent repetition of words or actions. Muscular) inability to combine muscle movements, poor coordination, or tic. Mood) anger, anxiety, or apprehension. Also common) depression, intense interest in a limited number of things, learning disability, nightmares, or sensitivity to sound. Sometimes it makes me say things without speaking.

My twin brother decided to join us right after, I took my medicine. He was followed by my little brother, my little sister, and my big sister. I'm the second oldest out of five kids. I was born 2 hours before my twin brother, Chance. He is a jock/nerd. He doesn't automatically tell people we are twins, but he does when they ask or state that we look alike. We are actually identical in every way except personality. He's outgoing, and I'm not. He's popular, and I'm not. He's straight, and I'm not. We're both fifteen. The youngest is my little sister, Maryse (pronounced Maris, like Karis but with an M). She's a total diva. She's only nine years old and is in fourth grade. The second youngest is Taylor, aka mini-me. He's basically a clone of me. He's shy and nerdy. I don't think he's gay though. He's twelve and in seventh grade, The oldest is our big sis, Izabella-Grace. Chance is just like her. They are both popular and outgoing. She's a softball star. She's a senior and is about to turn 18 in February. Our mom is 40, but she looks 35. She's a photographer. Her name is Elizabeth Chace. Our dad's name is, and don't laugh, Chase Chace. They both got married at the age of 21. Nine months later, Izabella-Grace popped out.

"Sup Lance," Chance said to me grabbing my last piece of bacon and an apple before plopping down on the couch. One by one they all grabbed something small to eat before plopping down on the couch. "Alright crackheads," Iz said grabbing her keys after finishing her apple, "Let's go." We all hurried out the door to Iz's Sudan. I kissed my mom goodbye of course, unlike my siblings. Once we were all in and buckled up, we set off to drop off the little ones first. Around 7:05, we pulled into the student parking lot at the high school. We then each broke off in our own directions. Chance went straight to the jocks and Iz went straight to her friends. Luckily, Chance said 'see ya later twin' before meeting up with the other jocks. I of course just smiled and started to walk towards the school.

I glanced over at Chance and his friends for one second before walking through the front doors. As always, standing next to Chance was the hottest guy in school, Jake Axton Wulfric. He's a sophomore and he's already captain of the Football, Baseball, Soccer, and Cross Country teams. He doesn't really bully anyone. If he does, he doesn't do as much damage as the rest of the jocks do. He's a straight-A student, according to everyone else. I'm not a stalker. I just happen to eavesdrop on almost every conversation that goes on around me. I then decided to head to my first class of the day which is Honors Biology. I am not taking any freshmen classes this year except for my electives because I opted out of my ninth grade academic classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake's POV

I was waiting outside the high school with my friends and then Chance walks up. I happen to see him walking from his sister's car.  
"Hey, is that your twin?" I asked loud enough for those near us to hear.  
"Yea," he replies.  
"Dang, wait, he's that loner, outcast kid who sits alone at the far back table in the lunchroom, ain't he?" I state.  
"Yea," Chance replies, adjusting his book bag strap. I took that as a sign showing that he didn't really like talking about that part of his life.  
"Well, r u ready to start baseball in a few months?" I asked, changing the subject.  
"Yea, can't wait for tryouts," he replied. When he said that, the bell signifying that we had 5 minutes to get the class rang. We all took off then.  
My first class of the day is honors biology. When I walk in, there is only one seat left, and it's right next to, guess who, my best bud's twin, Lance. I start walking towards the seat. As soon as I sit down, the bell rings for class to begin. Lance looks up, sees me, blushes, and then looks away. Huh, I've only seen girls blush like that around me.   
"Hey, are you in the right class?" I ask.  
"Yea, are you?" He replies without looking up.   
"Sorry bro, its just that your twin is in freshman classes, so why are u in a sophomore class?" I ask.  
"I've actually been taking all honors sophomore classes all year, thank you," he replies tossing me his schedule. When I finish reading over it, I realized that we had all the EXACT same classes together.   
"This is going to be a fun semester," I mumble under my breath tossing him his schedule.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance's POV

When he tossed me back my schedule, my heart kept skipping a beat. When I started walking to my next class, I saw him going the same way. It was like he was following me. By the time it was the third period, I decided to confront him in the hall. I hid around a corner. When I saw him, I grabbed him and pulled him aside for a private chat.

"Woah, bro, what's your problem," he asks yanking my hand off of him.

"You.... y...you.... are... m...m...my... pr...o...bl...em...," I stuttered out, "W....why a...are y...y...you f...f...foll...owin...g... m...me?"

"I'm not. We happen to have the exact same schedule this semester for some strange reason," he replied.

"I... I'm s...s...so...rry," I managed to get out. I then took off to my next class before I'd be late.

When I got there, there were only two seats left open, and they were right beside each other. Another class where I have to sit right next to the hottest guy in school, who probably thinks I'm such a weirdo.

Finally, it's lunchtime. I never eat lunch, so I just go to the library.

"Hey, Ms. Bennett," I said, sitting down at my usual table. I pulled out my sketch pad and just started drawing.

"So, whatcha working on this time," Ms. B said walking over and looking at my sketchpad.

I was working on a multi-story house in the middle of a beautiful field full of wildflowers. I was mainly focusing on the landscape for right now.

"Um, it's my dream house," I said, moving my hand so she could see the entire image perfectly.

"Well, it's really good," she said, " do you have a poem for me?"

"Yea," I said, pulling the piece of paper out of my messenger bag.

"Read it out loud," she said.

"Okay, it's titled, 'So Screw Your Status Quo," I said, "It says,

'Sticks and stones only bruise.

Words are the ones that breakthrough.

On the outside, looking in, all alone, once again.

Somethings you say may be true, but screw you.

Spread all the rumors you want.

At least we are who we are up front.

To us, society's standards don't apply.

On the outside, free we fly.

Who we are, only we know, so screw your status quo.

Cause who we are is our choice, not yours.

And this is our voice, and it will be heard.

From the chains of society, we have broken free.

Free to express, free to be, free to embrace our destiny.

You say we are strange, but, truly, we are brave.

There is no cure for this world of hate, in which we were raised.

In a closet, we no longer hide, for we have opened our eyes.

Cause, in reality, the world doesn't revolve around you or me.

So, stop living inside a fantasy.

We may be outcasts, but we are free at last.

The memories remain, but at least we are free from those chains.'

So what do you think?"

"It's amazing," she said, "Will you enter it in the poetry contest this year?"

"Sure," I replied.

Before we could say anything else, the bell rang telling us to head back to class. The rest of the school day went by quickly. I began walking down the empty hall, heading towards the music room so I could practice my singing.

I walked into the room and grabbed a mic and plugged my phone into the stereo system. Pretty soon, 'Little Toy Guns' by Carrie Underwood started playing. I hit every note correctly. When I was finished, I walked over to the piano and began playing 'Just Wanna Be With You' from High School Musical 3. I began singing it, and, when it came time for the individual solos and the duet parts, Jake walked in and started singing too. I didn't stop.

Eventually, the song ended and we were both just there in silence. Jake was the one to break the silence.

"You were amazing," he said.

"T-thanks," I replied. I then started gathering my things up. I was about to walk out of the room when he grabbed my arm and spun me around. Our faces were so close that I could feel his hot breath. He smelled so good, like a warm spring day. I could just feel the sparks jumping between us at every location that our bodies touched. He began to lean in. We were just staring into each other's eyes when I thought I heard footsteps down the hall. I then snapped out of my trance and just took off running towards Izzy's car. I didn't dare look back. I was scared to see him chasing after me. When I got to the car, I hopped in, slammed the door, and just leaned back in my seat, catching my breath. When I could finally hear myself think, my first thought was, 'Did Jake Axton Wulfric, ladies' man of the school, just try to kiss me?!?'


	4. Chapter 4

Jake's POV

As soon as he disappeared from my grasp, I felt incomplete. I don't know what it is about that kid, but he has changed something inside me. I felt sparks and I know he did too. I began to walk towards my car. I didn't even hear my friend's calling me. I just drove home, ate dinner, and went to sleep, without a word to anyone. I could only think of one thing, and that was my best friend's twin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Next Day

I walked into the school and just headed straight to class. I sit by him in every class, but I couldn't muster up the courage to talk to him about yesterday's events. Pretty soon, the end of the day bell rang. I ran to the music room hoping to see Lance again. When he walked into the room, he didn't notice me. After he set down his bag and turned around, he saw me. He then just took off again, but I wasn't going to let him get away this time. Pretty soon, we were outside the school. He started towards the road hoping to cross it before I caught up with him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a gray dot moving very fast and not slowing down. I immediately shouted, "LANCE!!!!!!" When I did, he looked back, but then it was too late.

The car collided with him while hitting the brakes. Lance's body rolled up the car and then rolled down it onto the pavement. I then took off towards his motionless body. When I reached him, he was bleeding from his head. I then took off my jacket, rolled it up, and put it against his head to apply pressure.

Soon, the ambulance applied. The MEs tried to tell me to move, but I wouldn't budge. In a matter of minutes, they had him on a stretcher and were putting him in the ambulance with me getting in right behind them. The hospital was at least 10 minutes away.

When we turned onto the highway, Lance's pulse stopped. The ME riding in the back said he had to perform CPR. I told him I'd help. When he began to apply pressure to his chest, I waited for his signal to do mouth to mouth After a few minutes, his pulse was active, but not completely back to normal. We then arrived at the hospital.

I had to sit in the waiting room while the doctors did their best to stabilize him. I then began to full on cry. After half an hour, the doctor said he was sleeping, but I could go into his room. While I was in there, the doc asked for family contact information. I gave him Chance's number because I couldn't be able to make the call myself. As soon as the doc left the room, I grabbed Lance's hand and started to uncontrollably sob and apologize.

It was another hour before Chance, Izzy, and the rest of his family busted into the room. They were all asking me questions. I explained everything. When I finished, his mom yelled at me.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT," she began, "HE WOULDN'T HAVE RAN OUT INTO THE ROAD IF YOU HADN'T CHASED AFTER HIM!!!!"

Izzy tried to calm down her mother.

"I'm sorry," was all I could get out before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance's POV

It's been 3 weeks since my accident. I have been in a wheelchair for 3 weeks. Every time I roll down the hallways, I hear the whispers of the students. I hated the attention. I could also feel the sympathy radiating off of people. don't deserve sympathy. I ran into the street without thinking, without looking. It's my fault that I'm in this wheelchair. I just hope to be able to get out of his wheelchair soon. The entire day was just a blur, like every day these past 3 weeks, but today was different. I went to the auditorium as usual. I had to change rooms because the auditorium had better acoustics. I went to the light and sound booth and plugged my phone up. Soon, "Perfect" by Pink came on, and as usual I just started to sing. Next was "Pompeii" by Bastille, and I loved this song so much. It was one of my favorites. I basically had my #27 playlist playing. I loved this playlist because it had basically 20 songs that I absolutely loved because I could always put emotion into my performance which in turn made my performance better. The last song on the playlist is called "War of Hearts" and I forgot who it's by. I had started towards the end of the playlist, so it should restart in a minute. For some strange reason, it skipped "All of Me" by John Legend and went straight to "Broken" by Lindsey Haun. This song was my best one because it required so much of a certain type of sadness. I had this type of sadness deep inside me. When I finished singing the song, I heard clapping come from the audience, but I was supposed to be the only here.

"That was amazing," said a man in a suit. He looked very formal, and I got this gut feeling that he worked for a college or something.

"My name is James Clark. I'm a college scout from Princeton University. As an Ivy League School, we look for the best of the best. Your grades are impressive, but we look at more than grades of course. The dean has been interested in you for a while, but he needed to know about the social side of you along with the academic side of you. By looking at your file, we were able to see why you weren't very social, according to teachers who have worked with you. For someone with the disorders you possess, I'm surprised you aren't in special ed. Although, that isn't really important. I'm here to offer you a scholarship and a chance at dual enrollment. See, Princeton is only an hour or two away. You could stay on campus, get a head start on your classes, all that. I saw that you plan on going into the field of social work, and you plan on going for a Ph.D. in Social Work, Sociology, Psychology, and a few other areas. Now, that will be difficult, but I'm telling you, it's worth it. So, here's my card, contact me when you've thought it all over. Good day, Mr. Chace," Mr. Clark said before he turned and walked out of the auditorium, leaving me awestruck. When I got home, I told everyone about what had happened, and basically, everyone's jaw had hit the floor.

The next few days went by just like recent ones. Although, when I entered the auditorium, someone was singing "Listen To Your Heart" by Roxette. It was Jake. So, I decided to join in. Oh, and I was walking because I finally was able to move my legs.

[Jake:]

I know there's something in the wake of your smile

I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea

You've built a love but that love falls apart

Your little piece of heaven turns too dark

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Yeah

[Me:]

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile

The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah

[Me and Jake:]

They're swept away and nothing is what it seems

The feeling of belonging ([Jake:] belonging to your dreams)

([Me:] Listen to your heart)

When he's calling for you

Listen to your heart

There's nothing else you can do

([Me:] I don't) know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And there are voices

That want to be heard

So much to mention

But you can't find the words

[Jake (Me):]

The sense of magic

The beauty that's been (beauty that's been)

When love was wilder ([Me:] than the wind)

[Jake and I:]

Listen to your heart

When he's calling for you

([Jake:] Listen to your heart) ([Me:] Listen to your heart)

([Jake:] There's nothing) else you can do

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

([Jake:] But listen to your heart) ([Me:] Listen to your heart)

Before, oh!

Listen to your heart ([Me:] Listen to your heart)

([Jake:] Take a listen to it), whoa

I don't know where you're going

And I don't know why

But listen to your heart

Before you tell him goodbye

 

I don't know why or how, but our voices just seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. When we had finished singing, after hitting the last note, something unexpected happened.

Jake kissed me, and it felt.... right like it was meant to be, but I knew that we couldn't just kiss and begin dating and live happily ever after. No, this was gonna turn into a war. I could feel it, in my heart and in my soul. This would be a War of Hearts.


	6. Chapter 6

Jake's POV

I kissed him. I kissed him, and he didn't run away. Actually, he leaned into it and kissed back. It was like he wanted it as much as I did.  
"What... The Shit?!" Said some unknown person.  
We break apart and turn to the location of the voice. It was Taylor. He reminds me a lot of Lance. He was staring at us and his jaw had basically hit the floor. He then started for the stage.

Lance's POV

"Now, Taylor calm down, please, so we can talk-" I was cut off by the sound of Taylor bitch-slapping me. "Why didn't you tell me you were gay and dating the hottest guy at the high school?!?" Taylor asked. "Wai... What?" I asked confused. "ugh, come on, you know I'm basically an exact clone of you... I'M GAY TOO!!" Taylor shouted out of impatience and annoyance. After hearing that, I about fainted, but Jake caught me and held me up. He didn't let go, making sure I wouldn't fall. Once again, I felt the sparks. "Taylor, what's taking so-," Chance said walking in, but he stopped seeing me and Jake basically lost in each other's eyes, "Ummmm, what's going on?" "Oh, I was practicing and Jake came in asking for help on some biology homework. Then, Taylor walked in; I got a little dizzy and about fainted, but Jake caught me before I hit the ground," I said, making it sound truthful. I am the best liar in the family, so I also know when other people are lying too. "Okay," Chance said believing every word I said. "Let's go," I said ushering everyone out. I ran back and gave Jake a peck on the lips then whispered into his ear saying, "We can work on Biology another time." Then, I left the auditorium.

Over the next few weeks, Jake and I would meet after school in the auditorium hang out, make out, and just be with each other.

It's now three weeks before the Spring Formal, the dance that's basically like prom, but this is for freshman and sophomores. This year's theme was the 60's. This also happened to be the topic of discussion between me and Jake.

"Well, the 60's was good in the fashion world. The first half was dominated by classic fashion and the second half was dominated by free-flying fashion," I said. "Yea, but there are tons of bad things about the 60's," Jake said. "Really," I said, "Name one." "Well," Jake said stumped, "I can't name one, but there had to be at least one thing that wasn't good." "You're so cute when you're stumped," I said then leaned in and kissed him. We then heard the east door to the auditorium open and close, so we separated and yanked out our workbooks. After 10 minutes of pretending to be working, we decided that we were hearing things and decided to leave.

That night, Taylor ran into my room with his laptop. "What is it Taylor," I asked as he jumped beside me on the bed. "Look," he said handing me his computer after hitting play on whatever video he had pulled up on the school social website. I soon heard and saw me and Jake on the stage in the auditorium talking about the Spring Formal. My life basically flashed before my eyes as soon as I saw him and I kiss, then I saw how many views the video had. It had over 1,000 views, meaning almost the entire school knows me and Jake are gay. I didn't dare look at the comments because I know that it would only cause me more pain. Soon after that, I started crying, and my mom, dad, and other siblings all walked in and tackled me into a family group hug. I guess they all saw the video too and waited till after I saw it come in and comfort me. I couldn't think about anything except Jake because this would destroy his reputation. He told me that he wanted to keep 'us' a secret for a while until he was ready to come out. I had told him that I was still in the closet too. Now, we have been forced out by some random person who had been spying on me and Jake in the auditorium. My high school life is ruined, and the war has begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Jake's POV

When I arrived at school, I saw a fight happening. As I approached the fight, I heard one voice above all the others. It was Lance. I took off in a run and barreled through the crowd. I saw that it was Shawn, a bigot off my football team, beating up Lance. When I saw Lance in pain, I lost it. It was like I blacked out. When I came to, I saw that I had Lance in my arms and Shawn was on the ground, knocked out and bruised. I saw that my knuckles were bleeding, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that Lance was okay. He kept trying to say something, so I kissed him to keep him quiet. I didn't care that the whole school was watching. The video has been seen by almost everyone. I carried Lance to the nurse's office. She bandaged him up and called his parents. I had to sit and wait. I could barely hold it together so I just let it out. I started to cry and I mean ugly cry. When his parents walked in, his mom comforted me. I was not allowed to leave with Lance, so I went to lunch. I passed by a girls' bathroom and heard two girls talking. "Wow Ulyssa (Pronounced: YOU-Lyssa), I can't believe you posted that video. I mean, I didn't think you'd do it," said an unknown girl. "You thought something was going on with Jake, Rebecca," said Ulyssa. "Well, you proved it. I guess it's true when they say Gingers have no soul," said Rebecca, my ex-girlfriend. I dumped her the day after I and Lance kissed. She must have hired Ulyssa, the wicked bitch of the west (PIC ABOVE ^^^^^^), to see why I broke up with her. I tossed something into the bathroom that would scare them and took off. I decided it was revenge time. They will now be worried because someone overheard their conversation, and they don't know it's me. I had my phone on record the moment I heard Ulyssa's name. Now I have proof that she and Rebecca caused pain to Lance. I'm guessing Ulyssa got her airhead of a boyfriend to attack Lance when he was away from his siblings. Whenever Shawn locks in on a target, he won't hold back. No one has ever been able to make him stop except me. I know this because whenever he gets in a fight, I'm the one to pull him away. This time, I didn't just pull him away; I sent him a message with the broken nose. I watched Rebecca and Ulyssa for the rest of the day. They were antsy. They kept looking around to see if they could find out who it was that heard them.

The next day, I went up to Rebecca and asked her what was going on. "Nothing," she said, "Plus, you dumped me, so go have fun with that fag." She tried to walk away from me, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Now you listen here you bitch," I said basically radiating anger, " I know that it was Ulyssa who took the video, and I know that it was you who put her up to it. I overheard you two from outside the girl's bathroom. I have it all on a recording. So, if you were planning on doing anything else to mess with me and/or Lance, you'll regret it. I hold the key to make your world crumble, remember that." I then walked off leaving her to take all of it in. I could see the fear in her eyes as I threatened to expose her. At the end of the day, I was going out to my car. I tossed my bag inside my a black 1967 Chevy Impala, 327, 4-barrel, V-8 engine, automatic, 4-dr, Hardtop. There are only a few left in the world. My grandfather gave it to my father, and my father gave it to me. I had to fix it up by myself, but after one summer, I had it up and running. After closing the passenger door, I walked over to the driver side only to be blindsided. When I looked up, I saw Shawn standing over me. "If you do anything to hurt Ulyssa or Rebecca, I will make you pay," He said. "Oh really," I said to him as I stood up, "You can't beat me. We all know that you'd lose, plus I can ruin your entire world too. How do you think I'm feared by a lot of people? I'm feared because I hold the key to destroying people's lives, their secrets." His whole tough guy façade fell away knowing that I know that while dating Ulyssa, he's sleeping with Rebecca. I found out from Lance. He does what I do, he listens in on conversations, so I dumped Rebecca for being a slut. His hands started to shake and he walked away. I got in my car and drove to Lance's house. The entire way I could only think of one thing. I still hold the power at the high school to protect Lance from harm. No one will challenge me. I make it my business to know secrets. It's exactly how I survived freshman year. Because of what I know, Lance will survive his entire time at high school.


	8. Chapter 8

Lance's POV

I heard the familiar sound of Jake's truck pull up. He walked in with a bruise and a smile on his face. "What happened to you," asked Jordan who walked out of the kitchen with my drink in his hand.

Jordan is Jake's best friend. He's on the football team, and he and Jake are up for valedictorian. He came by right after school to offer up protection and support. It made me smile knowing that Jake's friends weren't against me and him.

"Uhhhh, Shawn happened, but don't worry, he's taken care of," Jake said walking over to me and kissing me. "What are you doing here Jordy," he asked Jordan. "I came here to support you," Jordan replied. "He's sweet and kind," I said taking my drink from his hand as he handed it to me. he sat down in the chair next to the couch that I and Jake were on.

We talked for hours. Soon, it was time for dinner. Jake and Jordan stayed for dinner. "So, Jake, Jordan, yall are play sports with Chance," asked my dad. "Yes sir," they both replied. "Jake, when did you and Lance, you know, happen," asked my mom. "Actually it wasn't but like 3 weeks after the accident that we kissed," Jake said. A grin stretched across his face as he looked into my eyes with his soulful ones. I could feel his love for me as he grabbed my hand. It felt like forever before he turned back to my mom. She was in awe. My dad was too, but he tried to hide it with the big tough father act thing. Chance was doing the same. Taylor, Izzy, and Maryse were just like in a trance.

I got up to take my dishes to the sink and on my way back to my seat I collapsed. Jake and Jordan were the ones who caught me. They carried me to the couch while everyone was freaking out. "We need to give him some room," Jordy said, "He probably just got a little light headed." Jake, Jordan, and I all take the medical classes at school. Jake checked my pulse as Jordan made sure I was comfortable. They came to the conclusion that I had just passed out. While I was out, I had a dream.

I was looking around and saw that I was in a hospital. "I know this is hard to understand, it's a miracle that this happened," said a doctor as he showed me a monitor. I realized that I was at an OBGWYN. The doctor then said, "You're pregnant."


	9. Chapter 9

Lance's POV

"Mr. Wescott," the doctor said. "What did you call me," I asked. I looked around for a mirror and when I found one, I saw that I was Jordan. I screamed then woke up.

As I looked around I saw Jordan go towards the bathroom. I didn't say anything to anyone; I just got up, despite the others' protests, and followed Jordan. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door, locking it.

"What's going on," I asked. "It's impossible, I know," he said. "When? Who? How," I asked walking towards him. "New Year's Ball, James, and I don't know," He said in between sobs, "I..i....it j....ju....st h..h..app...en...e..d." He then just broke down. I got down and comforted him. He needed someone and if James doesn't know about this, then I'll help Jordan.


	10. Chapter 10

Jordan's POV

Lance and Jake are taking me to an OBGYN to get a look at my baby. When we got there, I realized that my hand never left my stomach. I had begun to show, so Lance thought that I should be able to learn the gender of the baby/babies now. "Mr. Wescott," I heard a nurse say. We all three followed the nurse to a room. Lance about fainted when he walked in. "This is the exact room as in my vision," he said.

The checkup went like I thought it would. Towards the end, the doctor put some gel on my stomach and started to rub this wand around my belly. I soon heard two heartbeats. One after the other. "It seems you are carrying twins," the doc said, "two boys, congratulations." He printed out a picture and handed it to me. As soon as I saw the two figures which were my sons, I lost it. The waterworks could not be stopped.

We left and went back to Lance's house. I couldn't bear to see my dad. Ever since I found out, I tried my best to keep it from my dad, but he found out. He tried to kill me. I would be dead if it wasn't for my older brother Damon knocking our dad out.

"When will you tell James," Lance asked. "Tell me what," James said walking through the front door. "Wha...what are you doing here," I asked. "I had this feeling, and it led me here," he said, "Now, what do you need to tell me?" I couldn't say anything, so I just handed him the picture and rested my hands on my stomach. He was confused looking at the picture Then, he saw the patient's name in the corner and made the connection. He started to cry a bit. Then, he moved over and held me and our sons. "You should have told me sooner," he said into my ear, "I could have been there for you, but I will just have to make up for the time I've missed." He then rested his hand over mine. We just lay there like that until James offered to take me back to his house that way I wouldn't have to face my dad. I don't know why I was scared about telling James, but I'm glad it's over with. Plus, we have names for the twins already. Axton and Ivan.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance's POV

"So, do you want to stay the night," I asked Jake. "Serious," he asked. I just nodded my head, biting my lip. He said, "Damn, you're sexy when you do that." He then swooped me up bridal style and carried me to my bedroom. We spent most of the night just laying and holding each other. Every now and then, we'd kiss. It was probably the best night of my life.

Jordan's POV

When we got to James's home, his family was waiting in the living room. "Honey is that you," called out a woman, I'm guessing she was his mother. "Yes ma'am, I'm home," he replied bringing me into the living room. "Who is this," asked his dad gesturing to me and then his eyes went straight to my stomach when saw how big it was. "This is Jordan, is it okay if he stays with us? His dad tried to kill him when he told him...," he stopped looking for approval from me and then turned back to his parents and continued, "when he told his dad about what happened between us at the New Year's Ball." "And what happened at the New Year's Ball," asked his little brother who was only 7th grade. "Well, we got drunk and ended up in a hotel room. Thing escalated quickly. Well, now Jordy is 3 months pregnant with twin boys, and they're mine," James said to everyone. "Well, there's no need to get overworked about it, so, Jordan, you are welcomed to stay as long as you like," said Mr. Marcum.

We heard a knock come from the front door. James opened the door to reveal my brother, Damion covered in cuts and bruises. I knew immediately that Dad had found him. I pulled him in and hugged him tight. "I'm just glad he found me and not you," Damion said when we walked into the living room. I started bandaging him while James ran and grabbed him some pillows and a blanket. "You can stay in here for the night," James said walking into the room. "Thank you," Damion said. Damion then rested his hand in my stomach. "How we doing in there," he asked. "They're fine," I replied, "Ivan and Axton are healthy according to the doc. Damion couldn't help but smile. None of us could. We soon all went to sleep, happy, for now.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake's POV

I woke up with Lance in my arms. He was so peaceful. It was like watching a baby sleep. I wish I could stay here forever with him, but that's not possible. Bzzzzz Bzzzzz went my phone. I picked up and saw a text from... my dad.   
Come outside, right now. was all the text read. I slowly crawled out of the bed, got dressed and headed downstairs. I entirely forgot about the creaky step, and the sound echoed throughout the house. I rushed out the front door before Lance could see me.

My dad was outside leaning against his truck. "Dad, I can ex-," I was cut off by my dad's hand hitting me across the face. "Get in the truck," he said as he hopped in and shut his door. When I got in, he didn't start the car. All he did was lay his head on the steering wheel. Then he uttered words I hadn't heard in a while. "I'm sorry I smacked you," he said, "I was just very upset." I was gonna say something, but he cut me off by holding up his hand. "I was upset that I had to learn of this from James next door, and you know how he is," my dad started, "I understand why you didn't want to tell me, but I'm trying to change my ways and put the past behind me. If you are happy with him, then I'll support you. It'll take me a while to be fully accustomed to it, but I am willing to try. I don't want to lose you..... not like I lost Mark." I was shocked to hear him say that, especially my older brother's name.

Mark was my older brother; he was 5 years older than me. He and dad didn't get along well. They were always fighting, and then Mark came out of the closet and hell broke loose. Dad went ballistic, and Mark had a black eye and busted lip for weeks. One day, I came home from school and dad pulled up, home from work. I went into the kitchen to get a snack and dad went to see if Mark was home. Next thing I heard was something shatter and yelling for me to call 911. When I walked into the room with a phone, I saw dad untying the rope from the ceiling fan and then laying Mark on the bed. While on the phone with the police, dad tried to resuscitate him, but he was already gone. That was several years ago, and dad hasn't said Mark's name until now.

I leaned over and hugged dad and said, "That's the best thing you could've said to me." The hug lasted for several minutes and I think I heard Dad sniffle. He let go and said, "Alright, go. That's all I needed to talk to you about, so go in inside." I got and told him bye. When I walked in, Lance was on the couch waiting for me.

"So," he said. "He just wanted to talk, and he said he's going to try to be supportive, it'll just take some time. He said as long as I am happy," I said pulling Lance into my arms. "Good," Lance said as he leaned up to kiss me. It was a deep passionate kiss that was interrupted by Lance's phone ringing. The screen said, Jordan.


	13. Chapter 13

Lance's POV

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone. Jake was kissing my neck and then he found my sweet spot. "Jordan *moan*, can you, woah, re...repeat that," I said as I tried to release my self from Jake's grip. "I said that we were on our way over, but based on the noises coming from your side, we will just stop by around 3," Jordan said as he hung up. "Okay," I said as I threw my phone and gave into Jake's advances. "My.... parents..... won't be..... home..... until.... the weekend......," I said in between kisses and moans. "Well then, we have the house to ourselves for the day, I think," said Jake as he lifted me up off the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and the passion continued as he carried me upstairs to my bedroom then into my personal shower, which was huge by the way. He pushed me against the wall as he started undressing. He then started to undress me. We were still in our underwear, but he was in lingerie, and God it was so sexy.   
♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
We both got dressed after a steamy shower. Let me say, we could go all night long if given the chance. We were walking downstairs when a knock came from the door. I opened the door to see Jordan, James, and Damon. "Come on in guys," I said, then I saw Damon's face, "You come with me. I can fix that up real quick." I dragged him to the kitchen and started mixing things. When I was done, I didn't even know what I had made. All I knew was that I had to apply it to the face. I started applying it and massaging it into the skin. We then went into the living room and joined the others. Within one and a half hours, his skin started to clear up. "Wow, I don't even remember what I put into it," I said as I moved his head to check everything. All bruises were gone, and his eye wasn't as swollen as it was before. We kept talking for hours about babies when Taylor came downstairs. "You two," he said pointing at me and Jake, "need to turn down the volume, ya nasties." Jake and I blushed while everyone started laughing, and Taylor ran back up to his room.


	14. Chapter 14

Lance's POV 

They wanted details but Jake and I shot them down. We had decided to watch a movie when my parents walked in. "Mom, Dad," I said shocked, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be gone until Saturday." "We decided to come back early," my mom said. They then noticed Jordan. "Well, it seems you have company," they said confused by the bump that was definitely not body fat, "so we will just go upstairs." I shot a look at Jake and then went upstairs. "How was the trip," I asked nonchalantly as I walked into the room of my parents. "Great," my dad said. He didn't even look up when I walked into the room. "Alright, spill," I said giving them the look they can never escape.

My mom was the first to answer. "Well," she said, "it's just that that boy down there-" "Is my best friend and he needs as many places as possible where he can feel safe and welcomed," I said with an attitude. That shut my parents up real quick, then my mom asked me a question. "How far along is he," she said. "2-3 months," I said, "he got pregnant on new years." "Well, tell him if he wants pointers, to just come to ask me," my mom said. She flashed her motherly smile, and I then left the room and headed back downstairs. Jake and the guys were about to put their jackets on when they saw me. "What's going on," I said. "Well, Jordan and James know this club and wanted to know if we wanted to tag along. So do you want to," Jake said. "Sure, what type of club is this," I asked James. "It's a pretty regular nightclub," he said. "Give me a few minutes," I said then raced upstairs to get changed. It took me 5 minutes to pick an outfit and another 5 minutes to do my hair. When I walked downstairs, Jake had a look of lust in his eyes while the others had envy. "Let's go," I said as I walked outside.

The club was raging when we pulled up. We walked into line and were waiting for like 10 minutes before we reached the bouncer. "Chance, what are you wearing," the bouncer said looking me up and down. "I'm Lance. Chance is my twin brother," I said to the bouncer. "Oh, sorry, ages," he said picking up his clipboard. "Fifteen," I said. "Sixteen." "Sixteen." "Seventeen." "Twenty-two." The bouncer checked Damion's ID then nodded and stamped our hands. When we got inside, Jake said, "So I'm guessing your brother is a regular." "I guess so, but let's hope he's not here tonight," I said, and speak of the devil, there was Chance leaning against the wall talking to some girl when he noticed me. His face dropped when we locked eyes. He said something to the girl, probably something like 'I'll be right back', and started walking towards us.

"Hey Jake, Lance, Jordan, James, and Damion," he said, "Lance what are you doing here? This isn't your scene." "Not my scene," I said standing up straight and looking into Chance's eyes, "I'm sorry, but last I checked I am still older and have superiority over you. Just because I don't usually do this doesn't mean I can't. So why don't you just walk back over to the skank on a wall and I'll forget that I saw you drinking alcohol while being underage. That would surely get you kicked off the team and grounded for at least a month." Chance opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find words to say. He walked away defeated, and all I heard behind me was "Damn" come from James's mouth. "You okay," Jake asked me while putting his arm around me. "Yeah, he just gets on my nerves when he acts like he's above me. I have superiority by 2 hours, so he is under my control when mom, dad, and Izzy aren't home," I said. "How did you know he was drinking," Jordan asked. "There was a fake ID poking out of his shirt pocket, and there was alcohol on his breath," I said. "I would never have noticed," Jake said. "Well," I was cut off by a new song coming over the speakers, "Come on, let's dance." I pulled Jake onto the floor and danced with him while Pompeii by Bastille (VIDEO ABOVE) played. I noticed several looks come from people around us, but I don't care. They want something to look at; I'll give them something to look at. I waited for the right moment, and while my back was against Jake's body, I kissed him. So many different reactions, one being "Chance?". I laughed and looked at the speaker and said, "I'm Chance's twin brother." It was a girl. "Chance is over there," I said pointing to the wall where he was with another girl. The girl instantly got angry and said, "Thank you." Jake started to laugh too.

The rest of the night was full of laughs, dances, kisses, and talks. When we got back to my house, my parents were on the couch waiting for me. "It's past curfew," my dad said. "It's a weekend," I said. "I'll be up in your room," Jake whispered into my ear before he went upstairs. "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Chace," Jordan, James, and Damion said as they walked out of the house to their car. "Look, you didn't tell anyone where you were going, and we were worried," my mom said. "Well, I'm home, and I'm safe. So, it shouldn't be that big of a deal," I said. "Just let us know next time, or leave a note," my dad said before he and mom went upstairs to go to sleep. I walked upstairs and into my room to hear the shower going.

"Mind if I join you," I said as I stuck my head inside the bathroom. "Not at all," Jake said. So, I got undressed and stepped into the shower. "Did you have fun," Jake asked. "Yea, I did," I said. "Good," he said as he started to plant tiny kisses on my neck. The feeling was like a rush of adrenaline. I wanted him to take me, and I'm sure he wanted me to take him, but my parents were home, so we couldn't. We did do some things; we just didn't go all the way. We got out and dried off. We only put on underwear before hopping into bed. I nuzzled myself into his arms and drifted off to the beat of his heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Lance's POV

Apparently, several high schoolers were there at the club that night. When I got to school, everyone was talking about me and Jake. At lunch, I was looking for Jake when this girl stood up and called my name. "Hey Lance," Maria said, I recognized her from drama and glee, "Come and sit with us." I couldn't find Jake so I went and sat with her. "So, how come you haven't come out of the shadows until now," she asked. "Well, I guess you could say that I needed a little help," I said talking about Jake. "Well I hope that this continues," she said, "Because Mrs. Lee wants me and you to do a duet for sectionals." "Okay, what song," I asked. "Highway Don't Care," Maria responded. "Okay," I gulped. She just smiled and turned to another girl at the table. I couldn't help but think that that song is kind of a love song. "Hey, sorry I am late," Jake said coming up behind me. "All that matters is that you're here," I said as I stood up and kissed him. "Well, if I get a reaction like that, maybe I should be late more often," he joked. I smacked him on the shoulder before smiling. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our next class. "The bell hasn't rung yet," I said as he dragged me down the hallway. "I know," Jake said as he shoved me against the wall of the hallway. "Stop," I said giggling, " you know I like it when you do that." He lightly brushed his lips against my neck while rubbing my back with one and hand and using the other to ensure I couldn't escape his handle on me. I was about to lose control as he moved his hand from my back to my- RINNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG. Dammit, we separated just before the hallway filled with students. We walked into Mr. Williams's Honors Geometry class.

"Hey guys, how's your day going so far," Mr. Williams asked and was answered by a chorus of groans. "Well, sorry to hear that, but this is geometry, not lunch. We have work to do." He carried on talking about the lesson when I heard it. It was a whisper, but it made me turn around. It was Maria' she was looking at her phone and looked on the verge of tears as she texted someone and then she raised her hand to ask to go to the bathroom. "Grab a pass," he said gesturing to the girls' pass on his desk. I waited a few minutes before asking if I could go to the bathroom. Mr. Williams had the same response. I walked towards the bathroom and stopped when I heard talking. "You can't do this to me," Maria said. "I'm telling you," said a voice, "I don't want anything to do with you or that thing. If I here you say anything to anyone, you'll regret it because I'll-" "You'll do what," I said stepping into sight of Maria and Mr. Clark, my literature teacher, "threaten her in a cliche way. I don't think so. Lay one hand on her and you'll be behind bars quicker than you can blink." "You little-!" "Uh uh," I said whipping out my phone, "One more step and I call 911." Mr. Clark looked as if he were about to burst his face was so red. He then shot a look at Maria and left. "Thank you," Maria said. "He's a jerk," I said, "Now let's get back to class."

The rest of the day went by like normal, then it came for me to sing with Maria. I saw Jake sneak in the back to watch. It made me smile. When the music started, I started off. The words just came out as if it were nothing. When Maria began, I got to see just how great her voice was. It was angelic. It was.... beautiful. I looked at her as if I were seeing her for the first time, but I think Jake saw me because the sound of the door closing rang throughout the entire room. That's when I took off. I got outside in enough time to see Jake race out of the parking lot in his car. Luckily Liz was walking to her car so I just caught up with her and rode home with her and Chance. I didn't hear from Jake for the rest of the day.


	16. Chapter 16

Jake's POV

It's been 3 days since I ran out of the auditorium. I haven't spoken to anyone connected to Lance since then. What I have done are things I regret. I wish I could take back all the pain I've caused him. I wish I hadn't pretended to be flirting with a girl I was talking to whenever I saw Lance nearby. I knew how much it would hurt him. I could see the pain in his eyes as he walked away hurt. I wanted to run after him every time, but something kept me back. The worst moment, however, was when one of the girls kissed me, and I kissed back.

Lance was walking by when she did it. when he left I asked, "What the hell?" "You obviously want to either hurt him, make him jealous, or both. I'm just helping," she replied. "Thanks but I don't need it." I then took off. I knew where he was going, and I had to find him. When I saw him ahead of me, I tackled him. "what?! what are you doing," he said as he tried to free himself from my grasp. "Getting you back." That's when I kissed him. 3 minutes later I pulled back. All he had to say was, "OK."


	17. Chapter 17

Lance's POV

Mom, Dad, and Izzy were both stuck home sick. I had to get everyone up and ready to leave, and with Chance being himself, we were running a little late. Chance tried to take the car keys, but I grabbed them before he could. "I'm oldest," I said as I took the keys, "all right let's load up." We all filed into the car and headed off to school. When we pulled up to the school, there were only about 10 minutes left until the morning bell. Jake and I were having a good start to the day. After lunch, I headed back to class early. When the bell rang for the 3rd block to resume, Jake wasn't in the room. Just after the teacher closed the door and sat back at her desk, there was a loud clang from the hallway. We all looked towards the door, and I ran out of the classroom once I heard the second loud clang.

When I stepped out into the hallway, I saw this big dude throw Jake around. He kept punching Jake and throwing him into the lockers. The teachers didn't do anything because there was a strict policy to only stop it if a weapon got involved. The dude turned and I recognized him as the largest dude on the football team, Billy Young. He had been suspended a few weeks back for hitting another student... with a trashcan. I guess his suspension ended, and his little crew of lackeys told him about his team captain. He's always been a huge homophobe, so I'm not that surprised by his reaction. I'm surprised by the fact that Jake wasn't entirely trying to fight back. He grabbed Jake and held him against the lockers about to punch when I ran over and tried to release his grip on Jake. When he did, it was to sling me off. Jake was trying to sit up when Billy went to resume his beating. I don't know what it was, but something inside me snapped.

"Leave him alone," I said through my teeth. "What did you say," Billy said turning to look back at me. I was on one knee with my head down, but I lifted my head a little as I said, "I said to leave him alone." "What? Are you the boyfriend?," He said kind of laughing at me. "Yeah, I am," I said standing up, "And I'm not going to let you lay another hand on him." "You're either the most courageous person or the stupidest," He said, "So why don't you just back down and I'll be finished with him soon enough. Once I've beaten the homo out of him." He started to walk back towards Jake who had pulled himself up from the ground. What I thought was just a snap had turned into a flood of strength, anger, adrenaline, and courage. Jake saw it happen in my eyes, I guess, but it was too late. I gritted my teeth, exhaled, and ran at Billy. Billy heard my footsteps, but when he turned around, I had already jumped.

When I jumped on him, I knocked him off his feet and took him down to the ground. I started landing as many punches on him as I could. When he would finally get the chance to throw me off, I would just do these weird flips that I've never done before and land just a few feet away unharmed. The first time I did this, there was a moment of silence where everyone just stared at me with shocked looks, even Billy.

The last time he threw me off, I didn't immediately charge at him again. I just stayed in my stance. He had me down for second and I knew that I couldn't beat Billy as myself. I'm not a very fit person. I don't have the proper build, so I have to become something else. Something that plays to my strengths and finds his weaknesses. I saw Billy forget about me and go back to Jake, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. I don't why I did, but as I felt this feeling travel down my spine, I let out a growl as if I were a wolf protecting its territory. Now, this growl was no soft little growl; people near me backed up out human instinct. Billy turned around and said, "Did you just growl at me?" I didn't respond, I just slowly stood up as I let out another growl with my head still down. "Oh you're dead now," one of Billy's lackeys said as Billy cracked his knuckles. I recognized the same warm-up; Billy would always crack his knuckles and his neck just before he delivered his final punch to end the fight and render his opponent unconscious. Jake mustered up enough strength to say, "Lance...don't." However, it sounded like it was miles away. I could only feel the energy coursing through my muscles and the blood flowing through my veins. I only heard the air around me, the sound of people breathing, and the sound of Billy stepping towards me. I heard the air move as he brought his arm back before he would land it. As he brought his fist down, I knew he could hurt me with this one punch, but I didn't try and get away. I felt as though time was as slow as molasses. Just before his fist could make contact with my face, it made contact with my hand as I grabbed it and stopped it.

The sound wasn't what people thought it was going to be. I let another growl just as I released my own punch that put Billy on his ass. Everyone gasped as he hit the ground. He looked at me in disbelief and fear as I slowly walked up to him. "I told you that I wasn't going to let you lay another hand on him," I said through my teeth as I leaned down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "And now whenever you feel like being a homophobe and gay-bashing someone for who they are, remember me. Remember how an unfit, homosexual 15-year-old boy put you on your ass and knocked you out." "wh-," he tried to say, but I cut him off by delivering a punch so hard it knocked him out. When I stood back up, everyone was looking at me. I walked over to Jake and held him up. "How di-," he tried to say, but I cut him off with a kiss. I didn't want to break it because I felt so amazing. People started clapping, that's when we broke apart and started laughing slightly with our foreheads touching.

I don't remember much after all that, but I do remember having to retell the story at the dinner table that night. Everyone just looked at me in awe. So many smiles were shared that night. I felt like I had everything for once in my life. I couldn't be happier. I have my family who loves and accepts me and then I have friends who like me for me, and finally, I have a boyfriend who I love and who loves me. I sat there as we all laughed at a funny story Taylor told us and soaked in how well I had it. The next few months went by smoothly. Before I knew it school got out, and it was already June and we were having dinner when all of a sudden the doorbell rang like crazy. My dad went and opened it. James and Damion walked in carrying a groaning Jordan.

"His water broke and he said he only trusted you and demanded we bring him here," James said. I didn't even respond, I just ran upstairs and grabbed the bags Jordan had me put together for this day. I brought them back downstairs and began to lay some blankets on the ground. We had gone to a doctor and some scans were done and found out that Jordan would be able to birth naturally, the baby would just come out the back door. I yelled at James to remove Jordan's pants and underwear. As I unloaded the rest of the bags' contents, I yelled orders at my family. I told Chance to take Maryse and Taylor up to his room and keep them there. I was starting to freak out a little because I couldn't find something from one of the bags that I really needed. That's when I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw my mom kneeling next to me as she handed me what I was looking for and said, "I couldn't be more proud of who you've become, so what can we do to help?" I smiled as she kissed my forehead and she helped me along with dad, Izzy, and Jake.

Once Jordan was undressed, I had them lay him on the blankets and towels on the dinner table after Izzy cleared it from dinner. James was on his right and Mom was on his right helping to calm him down and keep his breathing steady. Dad was running back and forth making sure we had anything we needed. Izzy was helping me just like any nurse would, and Jake was dabbing Jordan's forehead with the damp towels dad would give him. Damion was by James and was silent the entire time. When all of a sudden a yell came from outside. Damion went and checked it out. He came back and said, "It's our dad, he's probably drunk, I'll take care of it, just make sure my nephews are okay. because he's not supposed to be due for another two months." He then took off outside. I turned back and focused. Jordan then said, "Jake, go, make sure, they, don't kill, each other," in between breaths. Jake shook his head and ran outside after Damion. A few minutes later I began to see ahead. "Oh, I see one," I said, "Come on push." Jordan started to be hysterical, but my mom leaped into action to calm him down.

My mom started to comb his hair with her hands and talk to him calmly and soothingly, "just breathe, your babies are almost here. Just a few big pushes and it'll all be over. You are one of the strongest people I know for doing this. Not many people would be willing to be a parent at your age. And you're a dude so that just makes you even stronger. You can do this. Just breathe and push." Jordan took a deep breath and nodded as he gave another push and I was able to get the first baby out. I had Izzy clamp the cord and cut it. She then took it and cleaned it off. Soon the room was filled with even more screaming when the baby's airways were opened. Then, came the second one. Jordan gave a few more big pushes before I finally got the baby and had mom clamp and cut the cord. Mom then went and cleaned the baby off and cleared his airways. Then, paramedics came in the front door. "I called them," Chance said from the top stairs with Taylor and Maryse at his sides. I just gave him a small smile and a nod. He nodded back. They put Jordan on a gurney and wheeled him to the ambulance. James went out there with one of the twins along with my mom who had the other twin. She handed the other twin over to Jordan then got out of the ambulance and we watched as they drove off to the hospital. I let out this breath that I didn't even know I was holding in. I then looked over and saw Jake and Damion with bruised faces and busted lips talking to cops. I walked over to see what was going on. Apparently, Jordan and Damion's dad had been involved in a hit and run and punched some of the cops and the cops were just wanting Damion and Jake's statements. When the cops walked away, Jake walked over to me and hugged me then kissed me. "You reek," he said. We both started laughing. "Care to help clean me up," I teased. He raised one of his eyebrows. We both started laughing again as we headed back inside and took a bath together. "This year has been so crazy," Jake said. "I wouldn't change a thing," I said looking into his eyes as we both just sat in the tub together. We kissed once more and this time it lasted a while and was as deep as ever since it seemed like the war was over, at least for now.


	18. Chapter 18

Jake's POV

Lance was still asleep. He must have been so tired. After everything he did last night, I can understand why. I had woken up just a little bit ago. The time was 5 am, and everyone else was still asleep. I was looking at all of Lance's stuff when I saw something on his shelf, and it brought back some memories of the Spring Formal.

***Flashback Time***

After I tackled Lance and we made up, we spent the afternoon together, and I don't know why I ever felt like he would leave me. The reason I ignored him was that I thought he would leave me for a girl, and so I decided I wanted to tell him that. In a proposal, for the Spring Formal. I had to do it right, so I went to school early in the morning with his siblings and got paper from the library.

Maryse and Taylor worked on little designs around the edges while Izzy painted in the letters after I outlined them. When we were finished, we went to the Commons and waited for Izzy to bring Lance.

When he got there and saw his other siblings, he started to ask questions, so I pulled the string next to me and released the poster. It read, Spring Formal is just a few days away, so let us make it official. Come to the dance with me, and I'll make sure your night is special. I had a blue rose in my hand because Lance hates red roses, and he likes things that are odd. He started smiling and covered his face to hide his blush. I walked up to him and offered him the rose. "Yes," he said smiling and laughing a little. He took the rose and sniffed it before jumping into my arms. Everyone clapped, but I also heard some people scoff at us and stuff. I couldn't wait for the Spring Formal this Saturday.

***End Flashback***

We were so happy at that moment, and we are still that happy. However, we had no clue that the Spring formal was not gonna go the way it did.

Lance's POV

I woke up and saw Jake at my shelf holding something very special to the both of us, and I knew what he was thinking about. The Spring Formal.

***Flashback Time***

Jake and I were at the Spring Formal. We were having a blast dancing and all that. However, I saw Ulyssa glaring at us sometimes throughout the night. she also had an evil grin sometimes. Then, near the end of the dance, the vice principal stepped onto the stage. "Attention students now is the time, votes are in and we are here to announce the Queen of the dance. You dance committee leaders calculated the votes and have written the name of your queen on a piece of paper. They then placed it inside this envelope, so I don't even know who it is. So, drumroll please," VP Lane said as the drummer started to drumroll for her, "And your Spring Formal Queen is........" She opened the envelope and looked at the name. Her face fell as though she realized something terrible must be at play. I also saw Ulyssa looking at the stage giggling. "Um, your Queen is," VP Lane said, "Lance Chace."

Everything was silent. I finally understood why Ulyssa was always glancing over at us and having an evil smile. She rigged the voting somehow to make it where I would be voted Queen as payback for what Jake did to her boyfriend. "Lance Chace," VP Lane said looking over the audience. Everyone turned and looked at me, and then this spotlight shined on me. Jake tried to hold my hand tighter, but I decided to not let Ulyssa win. I took a deep breath and held my head high as I let go of Jake's hand and walked towards the stage. I mean, technically, I could be a Queen tonight if I wanted, but I didn't. So, I'll be a Queen in a different way.

I walked up to the stage and they gave me a crown, sash, and bouquet. Then, VP Lane gestured at the mic. I guess I have to talk, so I stepped up to the mic and looked over the crowd before saying, "So obviously someone tried to do this as a way to get back at me and my boyfriend, but you can't hurt us. I may have been the shy, nerdy outcast that got picked on and bullied by the jocks, but I am a changed man. So, I accept this crown because you obviously think of me so much that I am basically the queen of your thoughts, so joke's on you." I then held out my arm and pretended to 'drop the mic'. Then everyone applauded and I went back to Jake and kissed him in front of everyone. The night may have not gone as planned, but I wouldn't go back and change a thing about it.

***End Flashback***

"That was a fun night," Jake said, pointing to the picture of us after I was crowned. "Yeah," I said. Jake sat the picture back on the shelf next to the crown and scepter. He walked over and crawled onto the bed. He crawled on top of me and started kissing me. Everything else was melting away, and I started to get lost in the rhythm of our lips moving together in sync. Then, the door swung open.

It was Taylor. "Um, Jake, your parents are here," Taylor said before walking away. This fear appeared in Jake's eyes that I've never seen before. "Why are they here?" He asked, " They've haven't spoken to each other since...." "Since what?" I asked. "Since my brother committed suicide," Jake said. This news shocked me. Jake hasn't talked to me about his family except for the day his dad showed up here and slapped him then apologized and said he accepted that Jake was gay. This mention of a brother made me realize that I don't know as much as I thought I did about Jake.


	19. Chapter 19

Jake's POV

It really was shaking me right now knowing that apparently, my parents were downstairs in Lance's living room, both of them, together, for the first time in forever. I didn't know what to expect as I walked down the stairs and looked over the railing to see them sitting there on the couch, silent. "Mom......Dad......." I said, "What are you doing here?" They stood up at the sound of my voice. "Well, son, I told your mother about you and Lance, and-" my dad began until Mom cut in. "We're going home," she said, "Now."

"I don't want to," I said taking a step back and feeling Lance's hand on the back of my forearm. I then formed my hand into a shape as to ask for it to be held and flexed my bicep so Lance would get the message. Thankfully, he did and moved his hand from my bicep to my hand and held it. This helped me steady my heart beat a little. "Dad, I want to stay," I said. "I know son, but-" he started again only to be cut off again. "Your father's decisions are to be taken with a grain of salt," mother said, "I mean look at our marriage."

Lance's POV

I could read the pain all over Jake's face at the way his mother was speaking. Also, the stuff she was saying was really unsettling and I couldn't figure out why. Jake had told me why his brother committed suicide, but I wasn't getting any vibe of homophobia from him. His mother was hard to read. I couldn't tell what type of vibe I was getting from her. "You are coming home with us and we will discuss the whole situation with... him when we get there," she said. "That 'him' has-" Jake started to also be cut off. "No importance to me," she said, "I'm here because of you, you are my priority." That's when it clicked.

"You," I said. All eyes turned to me. "Excuse me," she said looking at me with this glare as though I were a homeless person asking for money. "You," I said again, "You're the reason." "What is this boy going on about," she said to Jake. "I'm talking about how you already drove one of your children over the edge and you are going to do the same to Jake unless someone stops you," I said very bluntly, stepping forward and letting go of Jake's hand. "LANCE," my parents said in unison. Jake and his dad said nothing; they were confused or stunned or something. "How dare-" she began, but this time I cut her off. "How dare you," I said back in a more disgusted and angry tone, "You come into my house and disrespect me in my own living room and in front of my family. You start talking in a way as to not try and show your homophobia, but honey, I see right through that upper-class, above-it-all facade. Your husband was never really the issue, it was you. Yes, your husband may have caused a few wounds, but you were the one to deliver the fatal strike." I started to take some small steps towards her, and her face started to fall with each of my words. "Jake said you never really had any significant reaction to his brother coming out, but you never tried to stop your husband when he would start attacking Chris. You just stood by and let it happen, and that is worse than being the attacker." "I never meant to cause him any pain," she began, "But he kept on persisting that- that he-" "That he what?" Jake asked stepping forward. "That what he had was not a disease, and he wouldn't listen to reason," she said, "now this heathen has infected you with the same disease." "he hasn't infected me with anything," Jake said spinning me around and kissing me out of nowhere, "except love and happiness." "Ja-" she began. "I think it's time you left," my mother said. "Before we throw you out," Izzy added. Mom, Izzy, and Maryse had formed kind of a badass trio stance behind Jake's mom, and I would not want to be her right now. "Fine," she said turning to Jake's dad, "You can keep your faggot for a son." She then turned and walked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jake came up after talking to his dad and got into bed with me. "I'm so sorry for what I said to your mom," I said. "No, I felt proud of you for standing up for yourself and happy for you standing up for me," he said rubbing his thumb along my cheek. "I don't know what happened, all I know is that it finally like clicked in my mind like finally finishing a puzzle," I said, "I just suddenly saw the big picture about who your mother was as a person." "Well, you never looked hotter," he said kissing me softly then roughly and passionately.


	20. Chapter 20

Lance's POV

Jake hasn't been able to be around as much as he used to at the beginning of this summer. I was really starting to wonder what was keeping him, but I'm sure he'd tell me if it was truly important.

Ah, who am I kidding? He should tell me no matter what. So, I pull out my phone and dial in a number. They pick up after 3 rings. "Hello," Jakes dad said. "Hey, it's Lance. I was wondering if Jake was home," I said. "No he's at the pool," his dad said. "The pool," I said back more like a question. "If he's not there then he might be at the diner, but those are the only places I can think of if he's not at your place," his dad said. "Alright, thank you," I said before hanging up.

Why would he be at the pool? Or even the diner? Was he cheating? All these crazy thoughts ran through my head. I then just grabbed the car keys and drive to the pool.

When I got there, I went and asked an employee if they had seen Jake, but they said his shift ended an hour ago and he would probably be at the diner. Shift? He's working? So I went to the only good diner in town. It was like it was stuck in like the 70s, but it is the best diner around.

I drove to Carla's and saw Jake's truck. I got out and walked inside. I walked up to the bar and asked a waitress where I could find Jake. She pointed to the other side of the diner, and it was almost like one of those slow-motion scenes in the movies. I turned and blinked as I saw him.

He was walking over to a table with a pad and pen in hand. I couldn't help but smile. It was like I had seen a new layer of Jake that I haven't seen before. As I was staring, a toddler ran into Jake's leg by accident and fell down dropping his toy. Jake reached down grabbed the toy and helped the boy up before handing him back his toy, saying something, and ruffling his hair. As Jake stood back up, he saw me.

He acknowledged me then went back to his table. So I waited. When he got behind the bar, I tried to talk to him. "Hey," he said, " what ya doing here?" "Looking for you," I said. "Why," he asked giving me a small smile. "Wondering what's been keeping ya," I said leaning slightly over the bar. "Jake," I heard a voice say, a woman's voice. "Yes Carla," Jake said turning to look at the stout middle-aged woman. "I was wondering what is holding up my best employee," she said looking at him. "That's my fault," I said. She turned to look at me and her look was so warm sweet and welcoming. "And who might you be," she said with a bit of southern charm in her voice which is rare for this town. "Carla, " Jake said scratching his head, "this is Lance." He kind of hesitated before introducing me, and when he said my name, her eyes grew.

She turned and gushed at Jake saying, "So this is the guy your always talking about." "Carla," Jake said in a pleading whisper. "Oh hon, stop with this nonsense," she said as she walked from behind the counter over to me and then hugged me, "my name is Carla and this here is my place. I'm a hugger so sorry if that scared you a little." "It's fine," I said. "I'm so glad to finally be meeting you," Carla said, "Lila, come here."

She said that last part pointing at a waitress who was maybe in her twenties with light brown skin and dark brown curly hair tied up into a bun. "Yes Carla," she said walking up to stand beside Carla. "This is Jake's fella," Carla said to Lila. "Oh my gosh," she said looking at me and putting her hand on Carla's shoulder, "So finally we get to meet the young man who Jake keeps going on about whenever we're all closing up or taking our breaks or getting off shift." "You guys," Jake said blushing as red as a tomato.

I couldn't help but laugh a little. I never thought I was the type of guy who's boyfriend talked about him, in a good way, to his friends and coworkers. Lila and Jake went back to work while Carla and I sat at the bar talking, mainly about me and Jake, but I didn't really care. Carla was so fun to talk to, and I didn't realize how late it was getting until I saw Jake busting the empty tables while Lila was stacking the chairs.

"Oh my, I can't believe how late it is," I said looking out the window. "Don't worry," Jake said, "I'll make sure you get home alright. Plus, I already texted your parents and said you'd be home a little later." "Thanks," I said blushing and smiling at him. "Well aren't you two just sweeter than Grandma Lou's iced tea on a warm summer day. We both chuckled at that before Jake said, "Alright let's get going."

We said goodnight to Lila and Carla as we headed out to our cars. I was at the driver side door to my car when I turned around and I was met with Jake's eyes. They had a look of pure desire in them, and then he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back, and it got to be very passionate as it always does when we kiss.

When we separated, we drove back to my house and walked in to find Taylor on the couch laughing, and I also saw what was causing him to laugh. There was a boy on top of him tickling him. When I saw this, I cleared my throat. The laughing stopped and they both looked over at us and froze. "Taylor," I said. "Who's that," his friend tried to whisper to him. "Nick, this is Lance, my brother, and Jake, his boyfriend." "Ok, wow, gossip mouth," I said trying to sound hurt or offended that he would just openly talk about my relationship. "Oh shut up," Taylor said giggling, "stop being so over-dramatic." We all laughed a little at that, and then I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him upstairs to my bedroom. 

"Do you think I should do something," I asked Jake as we got into the shower. "About what," he asked as he got in and shut the glass door to the shower. "About Taylor and his...friend," I said trying to think of the right word for the guy tickling Taylor. "Nah," Jake says wrapping his arms around me, "I think they'll be fine, and we should just leave them alone because we used to be that way too." "I know, but I mean I don't know who this kid is and I don't want Taylor to get hurt," I said laying my head into the crook of Jake's neck. "I know you mean well, but I think Taylor will be fine," Jake said as he started to run his fingertips gently up and down my spine. It was so relaxing to me and he knew that, so he would always do it whenever he could tell I was stressed or exhausted, "Besides, he knows we're here if ever he needs help." I decide to just drop the subject and let myself just dissolve into the serenity of Jake's body against mine. 

Taylor's POV

Jack and I were on the couch still after Lance and Jake went upstairs. "It's cool that they're out and proud like they are," Jack said looking at the upstairs of the house. "I know," I said, "It makes me think that someday I can be like that with someone. "Me too," Jack said. I looked at him and he was looking at me already. 

We just sat there for a few seconds staring at each other, but it felt like so many things were said yet neither of us spoke a word. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it sounded to me like the chiming of a clock. His hazel eyes were so deep and I got lost in them. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't focus at all for some reason. I'll admit that I've had the cliche crush on Jack for a while now, but I never once have thought that maybe he liked me too. 

No, I won't do this to myself again. I had fallen for a dude and he pretended he liked me back, but it was all just a game to him. He wasn't even gay or bi. He and his friends were just messing with the queer kid, even though I haven't come out yet. Jack was there when they tried to beat me up. He stopped them, and we've been friends ever since. So, I shook myself out of the trance I was in and played the movie that I had paused because of Jake and Lance. We were watching Max and it had gotten to a pretty sappy scene and I joked at Jack about how he "had tears in eyes." He made an excuse to say that he wasn't being mushy and then I poked him with the remote and said, "Yeah right." That's when he started tickling me and we all know what happened next.

Jack was pretty quiet throughout the rest of the night until I turned off the TV and stood up and stretched. He stood up and kissed me. He completely caught me off guard. I broke us apart and said, "Why'd you do that?" "I don't know, I just felt like I needed to see if what I felt was true," He said looking down at his shoes. "Well, let's go to bed," I said not wanting to acknowledge what just happened. "okay," he said, and his voice was low and almost sounded like there was a little bit of pain in it. 

I couldn't sleep. Jack and I were in my bed. It was a full size, so it was big enough for the both of us to not be cramped. I couldn't get the kiss out of my head. "Jack," I whispered, "Are you awake?" I heard the comforter rustle a little. "Yeah," he said a little sleepily. "Can we talk," I asked turning towards him. "Yeah," he responded as he rolled over to face me, "What about?" "This," I said. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his. When we broke apart, he took a deep breath and said, "Great talk." I laughed a little. "I'm sorry if I-," I began. "Just shut up," he said kissing me again. 

So, I guess tonight was a pretty good night. We stayed up and talked about everything like when we first realized we liked the other and stuff. I just really hope that I didn't just make a big mistake by taking a chance with Jack.


	21. Chapter 21

Jake's POV

This summer was amazing, but the school has started back. I pulled into my parking spot and waited for Lance. After Izzy graduated, Lance was officially the oldest child in the house. He took this test over the summer to officially be a junior this year instead of a sophomore, which made me happy knowing we could graduate together. It wasn't long until his he pulled up in his grandfather's old convertible mustang that his dad gave him. 

"Hey gorgeous," I said as I pulled him into a kiss. "Get a room you two," Chance said as he got out of the car. "Oh we will," Lance said not looking at his brother, but I gave him a look that said 'oh really'. "Why him," Chance asked walking over to us. "What," Lance asked. "Why did you have to pick him, my best bud?" "Oh, I don't know. We kind of chose each other," Lance said looking back at me. "Yeah," I added, "It just happened." "See ya," Lance said as he dragged me off towards the building. 

"Where are we going," I asked him as he pulled me through the front doors. "Auditorium," he said, "Ms. Brantley wants to hear this song we've been working on." "Song," I said, "What song?" "The one from that new Disney movie," he said as he set his bag offstage and walked over to the stereo. "You boys ready," Ms. Brantley asked. I walked onstage and saw that there were more people than there should be. It seemed like Ms. Brantley's entire first-period class was in here. "Yes," Lance said as he walked up to me with the stereo remote in his hand. "I don't know about this," I said, "We've only been doing this song for a week, and I didn't think we'd be doing it in front of anyone." "Come on," he said, "Just look at me and get lost in the song, and don't forget the changes we made to the lyrics." That's when he pressed play and tossed Ms. Brantley the remote. 

 

Lance: Ohh / La la la la la / Ohh / Yeah

Jake: I know it might be crazy / But did you hear the story?  
L: I think I heard it vaguely  
J: A boy and a jock, yeah   
L: Oh, tell me more, boy / Sounds like a fantasy  
Both: Oh, what could go so wrong / With a boy and a jock, yeah   
J: You're from the perfect paradise / And I'm living on the darker side  
L: Ooh, I've got a feeling / If you get to know me  
J: Right from the start you caught my eye / And something inside me came to life  
L: Ooh, I've got a feeling

Both: If you get to know me

Both: Someday  
L: This could be, this could be ordinary  
Both: Someday  
L: Could we be something extraordinary?  
J: You and me side by side  
Both: Out in the broad daylight / If they laugh, we'll say / We're gonna be someday / We're gonna be someday  
L: Someday, someday  
Both: We're gonna be someday  
L: We're gonna be someday

J: Boy, you look delicious / Oh, I mean gorgeous  
L: Well, now you're getting fearless  
J: No, I'm just rooting for us  
L: If different was a superpower

Both: We'd be so flawless / Yeah, we could make these two worlds ours / I'm rooting for us  
J: Two lonely hearts meet in the dark / Imagine it now they start a spark  
L: You got my attention / What happens next, then?  
J: Movies and long walks in the park / Hanging out anywhere we want  
L: I like the way you're thinking / I can almost see it

Both: Someday  
L: This could be, this could be ordinary  
Both: Someday  
L: Could we be something extraordinary?  
J: You and me side by side  
Both: Out in the broad daylight / If they laugh, we'll say / We're gonna be someday  
L: Someday, someday

L: So let them talk if they wanna / Let them talk if they're gonna / We're gonna do what we wanna / Let them talk, let them talk / If they wanna, they wanna

Both: Someday  
L: This could be, this could be ordinary  
Both: Someday  
L: Could we be something extraordinary?  
J: You and me side by side  
Both: Out in the broad daylight / If they laugh, we'll say / We're gonna be someday

L: Someday, someday  
Both: We're gonna be someday  
L: Someday, someday  
Both: We're gonna be someday  
L: Someday, someday

Both: We're gonna be someday  
L: Someday, someday

Both: We're gonna be someday 

When we finished, people were clapping. A few girls were like freaking out and stuff. "Nice job boys," Ms. Brantley said, "I like the lyric changes you two made. You made the song your own by doing so, and I like that you two are actually doing something productive when you're in here after school." I laughed a little and smiled. Lance was breathing a little heavy after all those high notes he had to hit, so I put my arm around his waist. "Now get to class," she said dismissing us. 

The rest of the day was a blur. Lance rode with me after school, letting Chance drive the Mustang home, but not before he threatened his life he got a scratch on it. Lance got in and plugged his phone into the aux and hit shuffle on one of his playlists. "Never Enough" from The Greatest Showman started playing and Lance started singing to it. I grabbed his hand when he said take my hand, and I held it until we pulled into the parking lot at Carla's. I've decided to keep my job here after summer ended because the pay was good and the boss is good, so there is no point in giving up such a good opportunity. 

"Hey there, darlin's," Carla greeted us with a warm smile and a hug. After she released me, she gave me a look that I get a few times when the diner's very busy and she doesn't have time for me to stand around and chit-chat. So, I took off to the back and changed into my uniform. When I came back, Lance was sitting at the bar with a drink already and some homework. He's so adorable when he's concentrating that I hadn't realized I was staring until Carla snapped her fingers in my face. "Earth to Jake," she said. "Yeah," I said back more like a question. "That boy must mean a lot to you," she said looking back at Lance. "You have no idea," I said looking at him and his adorable little face as it scrunched the way it does whenever he gets confused. I let out this big sigh and leaned my head against the wall. "Well snap out of it," she said snapping her fingers again and laughing a bit, "I need you to get your tush out there taking orders." She smacked my butt as she finished talking and headed to her office in the back for something.

Lance had become a regular at Carla's ever since he learned I worked here. He would come and sit at the bar until I got off. He would talk with Carla or be working on something. Carla didn't mind. She said that Lance reminds her of her son William. He would be about 26 now, but her husband wasn't happy when he found out William was dating another boy. Carla apparently knew ever since the two had started dating because William told her just about everything, and she never stopped loving him or turned her back on him. She accepted him, but his dad didn't and kicked him out. Carla says that letting William walk out that door is the biggest regret of her life, and she wishes that she could change it. Especially when his birthday rolls around. She told me that she left her husband not too long after he kicked William. She went searching for William, but she never had any luck. I saw her come out from the back and start talking to Lance about whatever he was working on.

I was walking around taking orders when the bell on the door rang. I looked up and saw this dude walk in. He just kind of stood there looking around as if looking for someone. Carla looked up at him, and all the blood seemed to drain from her face. She accidentally dropped her mug of coffee, and it shattered on the ground silencing the entire diner. The guy looked at Carla and she said, "William?" "Mom," he said back, and she ran up to him and hugged him. I looked at Lance and he gave me a questioning look and I waved my hand at him. I decided I'd tell him later. 

It was almost the end of my shift, and Carla, William, and Lance have been talking the entire time. I was so happy for Carla to have her son back. She was apparently starting her mourning time, according to Lila, since William's birthday was coming up. I clocked out and grabbed my stuff. "Alright babe, you ready," I said to Lance. "Almost," he said gathering his things. William looked at me a little surprised that I and Lance were dating. "Oh I'm Jake by the way," I said extending my hand to William. "William," he said as he shook my hand, "So you two are together?" He gestured at me and Lance. "Yes, and they are the most adorable couple ever," Carla said putting her hand on William's, "Jake started working for me at the beginning of the summer, and Lance became a regular not too long after that." "Dad's not around right," William asked. "No honey," she said, "I left him a few years after he kicked you out. Letting you walk out that door was my biggest regret, but I'm so glad you're here now. I had begun to think you died because I couldn't find anything on where you went after it happened, and I'm so sorry." "Mom, it's not your fault," he said squeezing her hand. They hugged, and I think I heard Carla sniffle. "Okay, I'm ready," Lance said standing up. "Alright well you two drive safely, and I'll see you tomorrow after school," she said standing up to hug us. "Yes ma'am," we both said. 

We walked to my car holding hands. Instead of going home, we drove out to this field and laid on the hood of my car while looking at the stars and listening to the music. I could feel Lance's heartbeat with his head on my arm and my hand on his chest. If it wasn't for someone calling, we probably would've fallen asleep without realizing it. It was my phone, but I couldn't recognize the number. I didn't answer and got back in the car with Lance and drove him home. I kissed him goodnight and was about to pull out of his driveway when I got another call. I answered it to hear a deep voice on the other end say, "All sinners will be cleansed." Then the line clicked. I drove home trying to think about why someone would call me to just say 5 words. It kept bothering to the point that I couldn't get any sleep. To be honest, the call kind of scared me a little.


	22. Chapter 22

Lance's POV

It's almost Halloween, and I couldn't be more excited than ever before. This year I will be hosting my very own high school Halloween party. My parents won a cruise for 4 and are taking Taylor and Maryse with them. That leaves me home alone for a week and a half. Halloween is only a week away, but their cruise left this morning. Jake met me at the docks and stayed with me as my family boarded the boat and sailed off to the Caribbean, maybe they'll meet Jack Sparrow.

When we left the docks, Jake dropped me off at home and said he had to go to work, but he would be back after his shift to stay with me. I kissed him goodbye and walked up to the house to find a box on the doorstep. I took it inside and set it on the counter in the kitchen deciding to open it later. I hopped on the couch and started watching a movie or something. I don't really much because I fell asleep about ten minutes in.

I was awoken by the sound of the phone ringing. I answered it and heard Jake's voice on the other end.

J: Hey, I was thinking of picking up some dinner and snacks after I finish closing up here.

L: Oh I can't believe it's past 9 already. I fell asleep almost as soon as I got home.

J: Okay lol, how does Wong's sound for dinner?

L: Oh you know me so well, I'll see you in a few. Bye.

J: Bye.

I set the phone back down as the line went dead, but then it rang again almost immediately. I picked up again and answered, "Jake just hurry up and get here. This house is creepy at night with no one else home." "I can understand why," the caller said. The voice alone was creepy, but what he said about made me drop the phone. "Jake, you better not be playing a prank on me," I replied checking the locks and heading towards my parents' room for the emergency kit. "Guess again Lance," the voice said, "Did you get my little package?" I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at the box on the counter. "Who is this," I said walking back towards the kitchen to open the box. "Open it," the voice said. I grabbed the knife from the thing on the counter and began to cut the tape securing the box until I heard a noise. I stepped back, and then the box shook and the noise sounded again. It was a snake. "Who the hell are you," I said angrily into the phone as I raced up the stairs for the emergency kit, "and why the hell would you send me a snake?" "What better way to kill a sinner than with the creature who caused all sin in the first place," the voice said maniacally. "Wow," I said reaching my parents' room, grabbing the hidden key from inside the lampshade and unlocking my dad's emergency chest, "way to be a cliche with biblical stuff."

Inside the chest was all of my dad's weapons and the weapons from when I took MMA. I grabbed my dads shotgun and slung it over my shoulder and stuck a pistol in the back of my pants and put his hunting knife on my belt. "Snakes are fascinating creatures because they attack without hesitation," the voice said. "Yeah yeah yeah," I said, "I'm hanging up now." With that, I shoved my phone in my pocket and grabbed my bo staff from its box. I heard a noise come from downstairs, so I headed down as quietly as possible. I walked into the kitchen to find the box missing. Instead, there was a note that read, What started with a kiss shall end with a bite.

I started to look around for the box or the snake throughout the house. I heard a hiss from above and jump-rolled away from the snake about to be dropped on me. It launched itself at me, and I knocked it aside with my bo staff. I then grabbed the hunting knife. I used my bo staff to hold the snake to the ground and then I cut its head off with the knife. The body was still wriggling then went limp when I heard a floorboard creak. I put the knife back on my belt, separated my bo staff in half and turned to face the intruder. He was wearing all black with a hoodie and a mask that was white. "Hello Lance," he said. "Very Ghostface," I said, "What is this, the 90's?" I must have insulted him or something because he lunged at me. I somersaulted out of the way but not before striking him with my bo staff. I was about to run out the front door when I heard footsteps approaching. I ran up the stairs to avoid being hit and heard the sound of the intruder's body colliding with the door. I ran to the guest room and waited for the intruder with the pistol ready.

When he came in, I jumped and was about to fire when he knocked the gun out of my hand. We wrestled for a bit. I ended up on my back on the floor. The intruder was about to jump on me when I kicked him back and then did that weird martial arts move to jump from the ground to my feet. He had hit the window and almost fell out. He was about to charge at me again when I grabbed the shotgun and fired off a shot. The impact was so strong it forced him into the wall and his body fell to the floor. he wasn't dead because I could hear groaning, and he was starting to stand up when I ran downstairs. I opened the front door and screamed as Jake ran in and wrapped me in a hug. He pulled me aside as a few cops came in searching the house.

When the cops finished their search, they didn't find anything they could use to find out who the guy was. My cousin Tim Anderson is the deputy sheriff and offered to stay in the house with me for protective custody because Jake's dad was out of town for a business trip. Tim told me I'd have to go down to the station to give a complete statement tomorrow. I wasn't ready to relive the night of horror I had experienced.

Jake put dinner in the microwave until tomorrow because I couldn't eat after what happened. He helped me take a shower and then get ready for bed. When we got in bed, he held me tight, and something came over me. I don't know what it was, but I started to break down and cry. I guess I was coming down off the adrenaline rush from the whole thing and was actually starting to feel what I truly felt. Fear. I was so scared because the intruder was still out there. Somewhere.


End file.
